Appreciated
by cldragon0E
Summary: This is the final installment of Knockouts/Divas series, this centers around Candice Michelle and a original character who belongs to me Gabriel Cash that leads to a rematch between Knockouts and Divas...
1. Chapter 1

_Appreciated_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_Candice did her short appearance at Raw watching the Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix match than after the show, she talk to Beth about the match at No Mercy and then she got in her car then left. Candice was feeling under-appreciated as a woman, some people still see her as a sex toy and as she entered the hotel. She got out and walked through the door that was opened for her and then….."I'm so sorry." Candice said and she looks up to see a man, he was six foot three an very slim named Gabriel, he was very bald. "I should have swirl." Gabriel said and Candice smiled back, "It's okay; I should have had my blinkers on." Candice said back and they introduced themselves. "Gabriel Cash you are the X division champ." Candice recognized him as.. "The one and only ms. Go-daddy." Candice smiled after that comment.."Will your boss be mad if you're talking to the enemy?" Gabriel asked and Candice shook her head no, "Unless you buy me a drink." Candice said and Gabriel said, "Candice, that's…okay." _

_So they talked about their careers and Gabriel told her about his ex-wife Traci Brooks, Candice talked about being single and Gabriel was stunned. "You are beautiful." Gabriel said and Candice responded, "I get lonely." "Me too, my belt was stolen it likes another waist." Gabriel said and Candice responded, "Well, didn't the writers pull you apart." "Yes, it sang to me…" Gabriel said and burst into song, "You'll be in my heart." Candice laughs and so they called it a night. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Appreciated_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_Gabriel was warming up for the show and Traci ran into him. "Hey ex-wife, what's up?" Gabriel asked and Traci responded, "Is it going to be weird working with me?" "Nah…." Gabriel said and then the Motor-city Machine Guns came in. "Hey man…." Sabin said and Alex added, "We heard that you would with a certain Diva." Traci was shocked…"Gabriel had the __**oh thanks Guys….**__"We didn't have anything that night." Gabriel assured and Chris responded, "She's hot but come on she's like eye candy." Chris said and Alex responded, "If she came here, Kong would beat her, Jeff wouldn't write Candice…." "Would write what?" Jeff asked and Chris stool on who Gabriel was with. Jeff laughed and said to Gabriel. "Gabriel you are a grown man, Candice is very lovely but be careful Vince could just be using her. " Jeff said and Gabriel took his advice, he respected Jeff a lot and added, "Don't worry I will not go to the dark side." Jeff smiled and added, "Well, if you do just remember…" Jeff made the motion of what he will do with his favorite weapon. Through all this, Traci walked out and as she was in the back, the Beautiful People walked to her. "What's wrong hun?" Angelina asked and Traci responded, "Gabriel is…." "I heard he was with Ms. Go-daddy." Velvet said bitchy and Angelina added, "Hun, she is a diva and when her _

_with the rest of the Barbie dolls were here, we beat there ass." Velvet got an idea, "Let's do it again and so Gabriel could see how small Candice is…." Velvet said and Traci looked up, "I like that idea." _


	3. Chapter 3

_Appreciated_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

_It was Raw, Candice got a win over Beth in a non-title match and she went back, she got dressed after the show she drove to the hotel and there was Gabriel, they hugged. "What are you doing?" Candice asked and Gabriel responded, "Taking you away for the night or I could just kidnapped you.." Candice played along, "Help. Help. I'm being kidnapped." Candice said monotone as Gabriel threw her over his shoulder and they had a wonderful night…." They stayed up till for three O'clock then she walked back in and went to the hotel room, "Thank you for returning me." Candice said and Gabriel responded, "I…" They kissed and it was a good kiss. They parted for the night and there was no sex. The following night, Beth knocked on the door and told Candice, the knockouts want to give the Divas a re-match. _

_Gail Kim who had made a debut on Raw, she was prepping the Divas and so Melina who was just injured came in as well.. "What's the format?" Mickie asked and Gail responded, "Vince wants a best of five series and at the end a Ten-woman survivor series type match" So they agreed, __**Christy Hemme would meet Maria..Maryse and Katie Lea would get Roxy and the O.D.B in a bimbo street fight. Then it was then Candice gets Seline, Kim and Mickie versus Jackie with Traci and Michelle, Victoria, Beth, Natalya, Kelly versus Beautiful People, Kong, Taylor Wilde with Rashada Sheed. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Appreciated_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_Vince was trying to ask Candice to see if she could get Gabriel to come to WWE and Candice was not happy about that. She felt like the eye candy she was trying to get rid of the reputation of. She had told Stephanie, Stephanie was livid and then she looked at Candice's contact, she talked to Jeff and so they planned on who was going to win the best of five…._

_It was called Redemption and the first match and was a classic, it was Candice versus Salina. It was back and forth, both women showing their passion of their respected companies and Salina then was about to pick up the win, out of nowhere Candice hit the Candy-Wrapped. Candice took fall one but then took the Microphone and said, "It would have been good for WWE to know they won the opening bout if Vince didn't try to whore me out! So as of one hour ago, I signed with T.N.A and so know T.N.A one, W.W.E zero. "Candice smiled and Gabriel walked into the ring, they shared a very hot passionate kiss. However, _

_Traci was livid personally and professionally that she didn't know about this since she was there from the very beginning…_


End file.
